


Two Lost Boys

by An_Epistemophilic_Mermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mostly flashbacks, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, there will be more once I upload more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Epistemophilic_Mermaid/pseuds/An_Epistemophilic_Mermaid
Summary: This fic was started on myTumblr! so go check it out!Prompt:Draco blearily picked up the phone that was urgently ringing beside his head. One day very soon, he was going to divorce Harry over that bloody thing alone. The arguments for its installation had seemed sound at first; you’re a Healer, Draco. Surely it’d be good to have you easier to reach?Thank you to ProfessorDrarry on Tumblr for this wonderful prompt!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started on my [Tumblr](https://thedoortohellisblue.tumblr.com/)! so go check it out! 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Draco blearily picked up the phone that was urgently ringing beside his head. One day very soon, he was going to divorce Harry over that bloody thing alone. The arguments for its installation had seemed sound at first; you’re a Healer, Draco. Surely it’d be good to have you easier to reach? 
> 
> Thank you to ProfessorDrarry on Tumblr for this wonderful prompt!

**_Draco blearily picked up the phone that was urgently ringing beside his head. One day very soon, he was going to divorce Harry over that bloody thing alone. The arguments for its installation had seemed sound at first; you’re a Healer, Draco. Surely it’d be good to have you easier to reach?_**  

 

Draco saw that the phone call was from St. Mungo's and as quickly as he picked up the phone he put it back. _It's my bloody day off, can't I have some peace and quiet?_

 

Not three seconds later the phone rang again. In a slight rage any non-morning person can muster up so quickly when being woken up —especially Draco— he picked up the phone hastily and screamed into it, "WHAT? Nathaniel you know this is my day off!!"

 

An anxious and meek voice, unlike the usual cheerfulness he hears from Nate, replied, "Healer Malfoy we need you at Mungo's immediately."

 

"I have just finished from a 52-hour shift not even 5 hours ago, I don't see why you cannot merely ask Healer Samantha or Healer Spencer for help concerning whatever your predicament is."

 

"But... But Healer Malfoy, this is important!!"

 

"I believe I earned this day off, please do not contact me again."

 

He clicked the phone shut and turned back to bed. That was when he noticed it. Harry's side of the bed was empty and the blanket was not even disturbed. He swept his hands across the sheet and as he predicted it was cold. _Did Harry not return last night? He didn't say anything about a mission_.

 

The annoying ringing of the phone cut him off before he could even continue his thoughts. _Oh no_. Dread filled him, and the warm blanket around him suddenly became confining as his left hand began to twitch like it usually did when he was nervous.

 

He slowly picked up the phone, his eardrums palpitating to the same beat as his heart. _when did I start sweating?_ His breath came out as if he just ran up 3 flights of stairs, and like a panting marathoner, he whispered, "Hello?"

 

"Draco... Nathaniel has tried to call you a few times but you need to come into St. Mungo's" came the soft yet stern voice of one of Harry's best friends, _oh Merlin, this isn't good._

 

"Granger?... Granger is everything alright? I.. I, I'm coming in. Tell them to open the floo connection NOW." And without any care in the world, Draco ran downstairs to their fireplace and picked up the floo powder, the sound of the crashing bowl the only noise in the living room, Draco long gone before it ever reached the floor.

 

~~~~

 

Draco ran down the corridor to the elevators, to the place he knew by heart now, the Auror Injury floor. _Oh Gods Harry, please be okay, please be okay..._ A litany of prayer falling out of his tight lips.

 

As soon as the doors opened, there in front of closed doors a pacing head of orange fiery hair, the only bright looking thing in the hall, and sitting on those uncomfortable chairs was Hermione, head between her thighs.

 

Draco ran to them, furiously asking, " What ... What happened? Oh God is he okay, where are the healers?! Let me talk to them, let me see him!"

 

Draco had not noticed the tears in Hermione's eyes until now. _Oh shit, shit, shit, she never cries!_

 

"They didn't give us clearance, they were waiting for you." Ron's voice came out a little rough, but his eyes were crystal clear, too blue really, they always look so much sadder when he's afraid, no longer just smiling.

 

Draco didn't take any time asking around, but used his wand to enter the ward. And ran directly into Nathaniel.

 

"Where is he??"

 

"Healer Malfoy, we first have to discu-"

 

"Where is he?" Draco interrupted, voice stern, not wavering like he felt it would.

 

"Room 12"

 

Before anything else was exchanged between them, Draco dashed down the hall and opened the door, heart and head pounding, the space behind his eyes burning just like every heartbeat.

 

There he lay, a plethora of spells surrounding him, his skin tinged blue from the heart monitoring spell. He seemed so peaceful sitting there, chest faintly rising and falling. But to Draco the stillness of his hands the paleness of his lips, they evoked something the opposite of peaceful, he felt dread, Harry laid there looking like he was dead and if it wasn't for the monitoring spells, Draco would have thought he was.

 

Rushing to his side. Draco took his large left hand into his, the silver band cool against his palm, his skin just as icy. The warmth he connected with Harry just wasn't there anymore. And just like that his emotions came flooding in like waves during a thunderstorm, crashing into him. Suddenly the events of the morning came onto him and he clutched Harry's hand and wept, his thoughts finally escaping the bars his mind put around them through all the running and anxiety.

 

_Oh Gods Harry... Baby, please be okay. Oh my Merlin, please just open your eyes, I need to see your eyes.. please don't leave me here alone... I.. I don't know what happened but just please, I beg of you, don't let it take you away from me... I.. I just want to see your eyes, open them up for me, baby please just open them up... let me tell you I love you, Oh gods I don't remember the last time I told you I love you... I'm so sorry... please come back to me I will tell you I love you every day.. just come back... I'll even do the laundry and and and wash the dishes and we can talk about the children you want to have, I'm ready just please come back to me, don't leave me here... Oh gods I'll... I'll do anything... Oh why do you have to put yourself at risk again, why can't you fucking do something safe for once, you and your hero complex, well look at me here I'm the one you're supposed to protect and keep safe... don't you remember our vows? I'm the one who needs you, not them... Gods, please be okay, please come back t-_

 

"Healer Malfoy" rang Nate voice behind him, " I, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have to talk."

 

Looking away from Harry for the first time, Draco's bloodshot eyes bore into Nate's, " Tell me, what's happened?" He croaked out.

 

"He received a head injury, and we believe there was some sort of altercation that broke his ribs and right femur. The broken bones are completely fine, but the blunt force trauma resulted in internal bleeding and he is now in a coma."

 

 _Oh gods_ "Do we know when he might wake up?"

 

"we're not sure." And Draco knew from experience not to ask any more questions because there were no answers. he heaved a sigh and settled his head on the side of the bed.

 

"There's one more thing, if he wakes up he might experience some amnesia."

 

His head shoots up, almost drunken like a little dazed, _If? Amnesia? Oh Merlin, I'm gonna throw up... I'm gonna faint... oh no, is it getting dark in here?_

 

The corners of Draco's eyes suddenly blur and everything becomes black as his head falls down to the bed, right next to Harry's hands, the beeping monitors that last thing he hears before drifting away...


	2. Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished Part 2! I’ve been having a hard time mapping out the plot but I think I’ve figured it out! Enjoy!

Throbbing. That’s what his head feels like. A pressure that comes and goes, almost like the waves during a high tide. And then it’s back into the dark abyss.

 

There’s a buzzing, subtle, as if it was a hundred miles away, the sound of voices, anxious and unnerving. Then it flows away and it’s quiet once again.

 

Beep.beep.beep…. Draco can tell that’s the sound of his heart on the monitoring spell. He fights to open his eyes, but it’s like they are forced closed, something pressing down on them.

 

He continues to drift in and out of consciousness, half wanting to try to stay awake, half wanting to succumb to the peaceful darkness.

 

Then, everything comes all at once, all the sounds, the beeping and whispering flood his ears and suffocates the quiet shadows in his mind. The throbbing, in rhythm with his heartbeat, is just behind his eyes and he can barely open them up. _Harry_. And Draco shoots up from his bad, hospital blanket tangling in his still asleep limbs. His eyes open up slowly and in a raspy, frantic voice he calls out,

 

“Harry.”

 

Hermione rushes to his side, “Hello, Draco, I’m so glad you’ve woken up. I’ve called Pansy and Blaise and they’re coming to see you soon.” Her voice forcefully cheerful, but her eyes were still those sad shade of brown, like the earth after it rains.

 

Draco doesn’t hear anything she says, and just croaks out, “Harry.”

 

“I know, I know. He, well, he’s still in his coma,” _Oh Merlin, it wasn’t a dream_ “But he, I think… no, I know he’s going to be okay.”

 

“Take me to him.”

 

“Draco you’re tired, Nate told me you just came back from a 2-day shift and you just can’t let yourself go, you need to rest.” Her voice was stern, no room for negotiation and most of the time Draco would have not argued with her, especially when she had that look in her eye, the ‘ If you don’t do what I say I have 100 hexes that will make you do them’ But right now, Draco didn’t give a fuck, **He needed to see Harry.**

 

“I don’t care, Granger, If you’re not going to take me to him, I’m gonna go there myself and Salazar knows If I can even walk right now but I’ll do it anyways.”

 

Hermione contemplates it for a few seconds, but when she sees that hopeless look on his face, his grey eyes swirling with unshed tears, like two small puddles in the rain, she heaves a sigh and says, “Okay.”

 

She knew Draco would never agree to rest without being next to Harry. So she called Nate in and told him to set up a comfy chair for Draco next to Harry’s bed.

 

~~~

 

_It’s been three days… three bloody days and nothing._

 

Pansy visited, yelled at Draco to eat something and rest, angry at him for not taking care of himself.

 

But the thing is, **he didn’t care**. All he thought about was Harry. Hours staring at his closed lids and their intertwined hands. Hours hearing the beeping and frantic demands to rest from his friends, but not really listening to anyone, it was like everything lost focus and there was a fuzzy blanket placed on the world around him. All he saw and thought about was Harry.

 

Draco didn’t have anyone other than Harry. His father in Azkaban, one foot already in the grave, his mother who fled from England after her acquittal lived in the continent and so did his friends, Pansy and Blaise, who didn’t want to face the prejudice towards Slytherins after the war. So, before Draco reconnected with Harry, his life was shapeless and meaningless, almost like an empty cocoon. But, that changed 5 years ago.

 

~~~

 

_(Flashback)_

 

(5 years ago, August 31, 2001)

 

Harry was in his second-year of Auror training. After finishing up 8th year, he got accepted into the program and had his whole life planned out. Well, things didn’t turn out exactly like he wanted.

 

Ron never applied to the program, realizing he wanted to do something else for a change, helping out George seemed like the best thing to do till he figured out what he wanted and two years later, he’s never felt happier.

 

Ginny came out to him about 6 months after the war, told him that time apart from him made her realize that she had feelings for Luna that she never thought might develop. She was sorry, truly sorry, but she knew that Harry deserved someone better, someone who could fully love him.

 

Harry was happy for them, truly happy. But he couldn’t help feeling like everything he’s worked hard for was disappearing like sand between his fingers, slipping away from him. He felt kind of **lost** . So he continued where he left off, deciding that at least he could continue his plan and join the Aurors. It was kind of boring at first, everything was just hypothetical and there was just too much lecturing and writing involved for Harry’s taste. But, two years later, he finally got some action. All second-year trainees were given small positions throughout the department, mostly putting them on patrol cause none of the **actual** Aurors wanted to do it, but Harry didn’t care as long as he was actually **doing** something.

 

Well, a month later, he did care, because patrol was the most boring fucking thing ever. _Oh gods, like what the fuck is going to happen in the middle of Diagon Alley at noon on a Wednesday! All I get are a bunch of people staring, a few flirting and some asking for a fucking signature! It’s like I’m not even doing anything, what’s the bloody point of having a job if nothing ever happens? Merlin, maybe I should ask them to do something else. Something more exci-_

 

And before Harry could finish his ranting session, in his peripheral vision he saw a flash of red, the telling color of a stupifying charm, hit a target 20 feet away. Quickly turning, Harry sought the person who performed the spell and cast a binding spell, calling for backup to get the guy off the street, so Harry could help the victim.

 

Running in the opposite direction, Harry couldn’t help but wonder why everyone was just staring at the man instead of helping him, and that’s when he noticed the platinum blond hair. Only one person he knew had hair like that, and he hasn’t seen him since the trial.

 

But right now, Harry wasn’t thinking about that, he was thinking about the rather large amounts of blood dripping onto the street, a large gash visible from where it was cut open against the rough, uneven concrete. Harry picked up Malfoy and apparated to St. Mungo’s instantly.

 

Needing to stay, in order to take a statement from Malfoy, Harry waited for him to be checked by the Healers and cleared. Pacing around the white hallway, the smell of the metallic blood still prominent in his mind, Harry thought about Malfoy. Thought about the last time he saw him, the way his eyes glinted with hope when Harry gave him back his wand, the brief turn of his lips and a whispered thank you.

 

Years later, now, Harry still felt his heart flutter at the “what-ifs” and the “what-could-be’s” remembering the time that Hermione told him that maybe all that “obsessing over everything Malfoy does” was all rooted in feelings deeply stored in his subconscious. He dismissed them, told her it was just her books on Freud talking. But that day in the manor, the relief he felt at learning that Malfoy was still alive, the gratitude that he felt when Malfoy didn’t identify him, that was all real to him. And during the Battle, seeing him among the blazing red fires of the Fiendfyre, seeing him when his life flashed before his eyes in the forest, that was all real to him. No matter what, it cannot be argued that Malfoy played an enormous part in his life, and he just couldn’t imagine it without him.

 

“Auror Potter, Mr. Malfoy has been cleared.”

 

Startled out of his daydreaming, Harry hadn’t realized that he had been so immersed in his thoughts.

 

Harry walked in and his eyes immediately drew to the platinum-haired man. Harry didn’t take the time to properly look at him before. He had a white wrap on his head, the cut must’ve been deep. But that wasn’t the only thing. Malfoy’s face looked different, a little softer, of course still the same pointy chin and high cheekbones, but it seemed a bit more… inviting. He was still pale, almost like a fragile porcelain doll, but those defiant brows rebuked any thoughts of vulnerability. But, the most wonderful thing about him was still his eyes, clear, like looking into two ponds, a light gray, like the hour before a storm, and Harry knew that if the sun shone just right, they would be a molten silver.

 

A cough sounded through the quiet room, and Harry jerked from his dream-like state, embarrassed at being caught staring at Malfoy. He cleared his throat “Hello Malfoy.”

 

“Potter”

 

“There are a few questions I must ask as part of the proceedings.”

 

“I figured, but I’m not going to be pressing charges.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened a little behind his glasses and disbelievingly said, “Wha… Why?”

 

“Well Potter, it’s not the first time it’s happened to me, I get why he’s doing it, he’s probably still hurt from the war and well… I’m a physical reminder of what hurt him, it’s natural that they want to… to get some sort of revenge, and even if I do file a report nothing will be done about it.” and then he just shrugged, **_shrugged!_** _Like its nothing he hasn’t dealt with before! And well, Malfoy didn’t even seem embarrassed at sharing this information, almost like he’s done a hundred times already._ ** _He probably has._**

 

Harry didn’t really know what to say, he was silently enraged and somehow felt defeated as well. It’s like everything he fought for, against all that prejudice, just came back in a different form. _Do people understand that hate is what breeds these wars? That it feeds and nurtures the seeds of conflict? Why don’t they get it? UGHH I just wanna bang my head against this wall now._ He felt so dejected all of a sudden and looked up at Malfoy and said, “ You know what, let’s.. er… let’s leave this interview for another time, do you wanna go have a coffee or something?”

 

“ A coffee?” Malfoy sneered, “ Why?” He had a suspicious glint in his eyes, it somehow made them look darker. _I don’t want your pity Potter._

 

“ Merlin knows,” Harry rubbed his face roughly “ I need a break, and it seems like you might need one too.”

 

“Well, okay.” Malfoy blurted out, almost like he was too shocked to think of an excuse.

 

Who knew that that one cup of atrocious coffee would lead to many more, better ones, of course, Draco didn’t make the same mistake of letting Harry choose the place. Meeting at cafes, changed to lunch meetings and those turned into late night take-out and muggle movies and well, things started to change for the two lost boys…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! I just started writing, so I wouldn't mind any pointers! And I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes, it is unbetaed! 
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Tumblr](https://thedoortohellisblue.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comment what you want to see in part 3!


End file.
